User blog:DMUA/Immortal Mythos: Atlantis, the lost city of upgrading verses
Alright, so, after finding out Jake Caster was actually Mountain level+ and getting the Immortal Mythos scaling entirely flipped, I have a new set of Atlantis themed feats User:Izreldan gave me to go completely crazy with and have the powerscaling... Honestly just stay the same really, except, making it kinda bigger. YOU RAISE ME UUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP- Alright, so, first thing to do with this information, let's get this sucker cubed. To do that, we need the height of this bicc boi, and that would be 4179 meters according to him. So, let's put that in the machine and we get 10626766563 Cubic Kilometers. To find mass, we need to convert to Cubic Centimeters, which will be 1.0626766563E25. For Ocean Crust, density is 2.9 grams per CM^, so, it's 3.08176230327E25 Grams. Convert to kilograms, divide by 1,000 to get 3.08176230327E22 KG. Lifting this nets Class Z Lifting Strength. A pretty beefed upgrade from Class P. Now, there are two ways to get the movement energy, Potential energy (Which doesn't make sense to use here since it ain't falling), and Kinetic Energy. Since Potential energy doesn't make much sense And KE gets bigger numbers, we'll use KE. Okay, so, KE will be 3.08176230327E22 times .5 times m/s^2. That said, due to lifting it from the ground in 10 seconds or so, it's 418 m/s. So, doing all that gets us.... 2.6922891833827374E27 Joules, 643.472558169870 Petatons, Multi Continent level Now that's some serious swole, but, I'm not done upgrading yet. Edit I accidentally put it in as 4179 Kilometers into the calculator instead of 4.179 Kilometers, so, I have to completely rebuild this. Well, at least I know why vaping the surface of the earth was only 3 Exatons. The Volume is 10626766.563 KM^3, or 1.0626766563E22 CM^3. The density of Ocean Crust is 2.9, so, times 2.9 is 3.08176230327E22 Grams, 30817623032700000000 Kilograms. This is Class E as per Lifting Strength. Since KE now gets smaller numbers we'll use potential energy Oh, and, I should explain. If you lift something, logically it's the same energy as if you put it down. Or, something like that. Ed explains it better So, GPE is the weight of the boy, the gravitational rate thingamajig (9.8 m/s), and the height above the ground for the center of mass. So, this would be 30817623032700000000 times 9.81 times 2089.5 which is.... 631699482836169436500000 Joules, 150.979799913042 Teratons, Large Country level Big oof, but I'm not done downgrading. Bonus Round: FMA Now that I know more stuff about calcing, Imma gonna use Force=Mass×Acceleration to get Lifting Strength upgrades So, 30817623032700000000 kilograms times 418 meters per second squared is.... 5384578366765474800000000 Newtons, 5.488866836662E23 Kilograms, Class Z Wew -SO I CAN GET VAPORIZED BY A SUN GOD wait wut Okay so, the value for Vaporization like this is 25700 Joules per Centimeter Squared. And wouldn't you know it, we already found that earlier, 1.0626766563E25. Now, doing the math we get.... 2.731079006691E29 Joules, 65.2743548444311 Exatons, Moon level In the words of the great Phil Swift. That's ALOTTA DAMAGE Edit As it turns out, it's not that much damage really, could be alot worse. With a new volume of 1.0626766563E22 in my left hand and a Vaporization value of 25700 in my right, we get... 2.731079006691E26 Joules, 65.2743548444311 Petatons, Multi Continent level Results Poseidon lifts Atlantis TK Lifting Strength: 5384578366765474800000000 Newtons, 5.488866836662E23 Kilograms, Class Z GPE: 631699482836169436500000 Joules, 150.979799913042 Teratons, Large Country level Ra overdramatically knocks it down 2.731079006691E26 Joules, 65.2743548444311 Petatons, Multi Continent level Category:Blog posts